


Warrior brothers and sisters

by Botella



Series: Zuko: Piando's student and former royal family servant [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is not a bad sister (just a little bad), Badass Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Multi, Nerdy friends by the theater, Piado gonna be very angry, Sokka wants to know what the '' package '' is, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Yue is beautiful, Zuko and Suki are like siblings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, bloodbending is scary and bad, dad Piado, the Gaang whit more people, the braids are cute, the kyoshi warriors are the best, the spirits hate this children's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botella/pseuds/Botella
Summary: Kyoshi island is lovely, Suki wants to train with his friend who she sees only once a year but the avatar arrived, Soka is nervous to ask if those two have ... chemistryordiscover Suki's best friend Zuko the black-eyed non-bender
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko: Piando's student and former royal family servant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985572
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the persons who speak spanish i have the story in spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoshi island is lovely, Suki wants to train with his friend who she sees only once a year but the avatar arrived, Soka is nervous to ask if those two have ... chemistry
> 
> or
> 
> discover Suki's best friend Zuko the black-eyed non-bender

\- Suki, a group of guys appeared on the beach - Fuji said looking at the entrance of the dojo

\- intruders? - Suki said giving a snort and turning towards her friend- you really bring bad luck with you

\- It's not my fault, you know I am - made a theatrical gesture - abandoned by spirits ... or tortured by spirits

-Fuji, I'll go right away, we'll capture them and take them to the boss, nobody enters without permission -Suki said getting up

\- I hope they are not spies of the fire nation- Fuji said and saw his friend - I do not mean you, obviously, you are not like them- she tried to rectify herself

\- No problem, in the end that was why they threw us into the unagi the first time I came with the teacher- he said letting that pass

\- Let's go for those intruders- Suki said ready and went out with Fuji

Suki loved to fight and go for the intruders, if they dared to appear, but these weeks she just wanted to spend training until she bled and joking to see the strange laugh of his friend, her friend who only came once a year and always came with his teacher (babysitter) who did not allow them to go out of line in training or in mischief, he did not even let them insult and although the man was wise and all the kyoshi warriors loved to train with someone so strong she was happy that this year his friend came alone as a vote of confidence from his master, apparently things in the fire nation were getting ... intense.

She climbed with her warriors to the branches of the trees, the intruders were three young people, a dark-skinned boy, a boy, small, bald with tattoos and a girl who looked like the dark-skinned boy, Suki gave the signal and they attacked, for a moment before jumping he thought that maybe it could be exciting like the time they caught those strangers from the fire nation ... they fought, that's how she met her friend, of course he was not that skilled at the time and lost but he put up a good fight, but her illusion was lost when it was as easy as making the unagi eat someone.

They returned to the village and there he was, standing watching as the prisoners were brought, the chief was on his way and before they began to question him he gave him a push

\- why is that? - He said rubbing his shoulder

\- I want to train with you again, the girls want to see how much you have improved- she smiled

\- You want me to get angry in a battle and lose my balance, because that won't happen - he said, looking away

\- I, take advantage of the fact that your babysitter is not here to leave you bruises for life? - She said dramatically, she really wanted a workout until she bleed

\- Yes, of course you don't want it- he said sarcastically- as much as my eyes are gold- he snort

\- I hope the intruders do not cause problems - she said as she saw the boss arrive

"I hope, with my luck, I hope it is not a spirit," he said as she began the interrogation

It was not a spirit, Suki thought amused as she saw Zuko's face and his coal black eyes widen when he saw the child fly, that child was the avatar and Suki could not think about anything more   
that how Piado would regret sending his student (son) alone year the avatar returned.

\----------------------------------

Sokka walked to the dojo and stayed outside kicking some snow, he could not believe that girls, girls, have defeated him, it was not possible, he also saw a boy who was close to the warrior, he also had a weapon, surely he was the teacher but making the girls realize that he couldn't be defeated by girls was for that he had come , when he walked in he realized three things, 1, Suki was the leader, 2 the boy couldn't be the leader if he was braiding the hair of one of the warriors while humming, 3 they were dancing, this would be easy ...

\---------------------------------

Zuko was braiding Fuji's hair while the others trained and waited their turn, it was at that moment that the boy from the water tribe entered, the boy gave him a strange look he did not care, then he began to talk about how he was the best warrior from his village, that he could teach the girls lessons, Fuji saw Zuko then they both saw Suki, she smiled, Suki started saying that `` if he taught her his wonderful techniques '', Zuko would be tempted to learn from another tribe if it weren't because he was sure that the boy did not know how to fight, nor the youngest trained warrior is as badly off as that boy.

The boy tried to hit Suki, what ended up happening was humiliation for the poor man, being tied up and everyone laughing including him, after that the boy left and it was someone else's turn to have a northern water tribe style braid .

\-----------------------------------

\- It's my turn, and I don't mean a braid- Suki said approaching Zuko

\- Of course, because yesterday was not enough practice - Zuko said smiling

-If they get too rough we will separate them - Isamu said

\- It only happened once - Zuko said laughing, taking out his daos

\- And I still remember that we hardly managed to separate them- Fuji said, smiling as she moved his braids

\- We will be careful- Suki said getting into fighting position - freestyle?

-free style- smiled Zuko, took out his daos

\- Do not kill each other and start- said Isamu

The fight started, they both ran forward, Zuko tried to attack with low kicks, Suki jumped in time, tried to hit the back of his neck, Zuko fell back in time, they both smiled, neither would be defeated, the fight started almost without the use of weapons, but it didn't take long to get stronger, Suki hit him, he hit back, she hit hard and didn't let go of her center from the ground, he jumped as fast as possible and used his daos as an extension, she took out her katana and fan, both lost a weapon in a clash of Zuko's acrobatics and Suki's firmness, the fight was rooted, but they both knew each other Suki went to the ear, Zuko crouched instead of backing away and she took his hair

\- really? - He said hitting Suki on the stomach and leg and jumping while grabbing his hair  
\- freestyle- she said smiling

He attacked quickly with his sword, but hit Zuko with the shield, he even though it was a hard blow and his nose bleed did not stagger, and he smiled more. Suki continued, they both continued even when the fan and Zuko's remaining dao flew out the dojo door, both were sweating and bleeding Suki had a wound on his cheek, just a cut, Zuko only had his nose bleeding from the blow of the shield, it did not matter that they had no weapons, that they were sweating, tired and surely had more than one bruise, both saw each other and ran forward to attack the other only with their body.

\- I said without killing- Isamu said getting in the middle, they both stopped in their tracks

\- We should have stopped them before, your teacher would have done it - Fuji said

\- I could beat him- Suki said looking Zuko in the eyes

\- I would have won - they stared and laughed and fell to the ground to laugh, everything hurt, Suki could only think that if Piado had been upset and impressed, Zuko could only think that not even the avatar could prevent him from training with Suki was the best.

\------------------------------

Sokka had to accept it, Suki was strong, and had to ask him to train, he kicked the rocks that jumped out of the snow while he was going to the dojo and when he was about to arrive the noise inside was from a fight, he hurried to see who was fighting and how when a type of sword almost stabbed in his foot and a fan almost took out his eye, now he was afraid to enter, he was in silence and he saw it, a real fight, the strange boy with long hair and Suki were fighting for real, His blows were heard, he saw them fascinated, Suki was strong, agile, determined, the boy made quick movements and jumped a little, he also avoided blows well, at that moment he realized that she was bleeding on his cheek and he had a dry jet of blood on their noses and they gasped, they looked like they were going to kill each other, Sokka wanted to go in to stop them, but then another Kyoshi warrior stopped them, then they both fell to the ground and laughed, Sokka felt his chest shrink , those two seemed have chemistry.

he sat outside to wait, after a while he hear the voices again

\- Girls, the show is over, we must continue with the training, - Suki's voice was powerful

Sokka took a breath and entered, Suki had a blessing in her wound and everyone, including the boy had braids and was training, what Sokka had called '' dancing '', he was ashamed of his previous attitude, also of believing that Suki would like it. , so he asked to be trained she accepted

\- but you will have to follow all our traditions - she said with a smile, two Kyoshi warriors and the boy saw each other

\- sure - said Sokka still kneeling

\- I mean all of them- Suki's smile was a little scary, the girls laughed and the boy asked one of them something she nodded, Sokka had no idea what she had gotten into.

\-----------------------------

Fuji had a lot of fun looking for the clothes that fit the boy from the water tribe, it reminded him of when Zuko long ago asked them to teach him, Isamu and Suki smiled as they saw the situation, the boy put on the clothes.

\- It's makeup time - Fuji said cheerful

\- makeup? - Said the Sokka nervously

\- Sit down - Isamu said with a smile and put some brushes and paints next to the boy - normally I would do your makeup, but my student will do your makeup

\- student? - Sokka didn't like where this was going

\- Hello, Zuko here ... - He said sitting down, Sokka thought it was great that Suki's boyfriend did makeup- calm down, if you don't move you will look ... nice- Zuko said with doubts, Suki and Isamu laughed .

While he was putting on makeup, something that Sokka noticed was that the boy's hands had burns and blisters and he looked closer to the face, he could notice a burn that was covered by the hair, it was close to the eye but it did not reach, it seemed to crawl, it also had some marks in the neck, although he did not know it well, that part was almost covered.

\- Excellent work student- Isamu said with a smile

\- It's not to offend, but shouldn't you be more ... masculine? - said Sokka who got up slowly

-Zuko is masculine enough- Suki defended

\- I don't care - Zuko said lifting his shoulders - if being feminine is being like the girls I know, I have no problem.

Sokka looked, makeup, clothes, yes, she definitely looked like a girl, then Suki told him what it meant, he felt good until Aang look him, then Zuko who was nice ... socially awkward told him it didn't matter, Sokkka started training, then Suki said she would stay with him, the others left with Zuko, who said something about ... the northern water tribe and a girl?

\--------------------------------

Sokka, although he began to make advances with Suki, in a fight as if he liked her, he could only think about the other boy, who was surely Suki's boyfriend, he was annoying although he was already beginning to gain strength with Suki, when Zuko arrived, he really Suki liked, but ... he had to ask ...

\- Can I ask you a question? - Sokka said shyly

\- Of course ... - Zuko said looking at him cautiously

-of course- Suki said with a smile

\- You ... are ... are ... together ... - he said and hid his gaze then I hear him, laughs

-not!!! , no- Zuko laughed - who would go out with her ?? !! - He said making a symbol of disgust

\- I have standards !!! - Suki said laughing, hitting Zuko's rib with her elbow

\- standards ... seriously?- he laughed - you dated - he laughed, Suki hit him on the rib for real

\- So, I thought that ... - Sokka felt totally ashamed, more than when some girls kicked his butt, more than when he dressed as a woman

\- Zuko is someone that I consider almost a brother- Suki said clarifying the situation

\- I consider her as a sister - Zuko said

-That's great!!! - Sokka did not notice his emotion in the shout, nor did Suki blush, Zuko was just clueless

\- Firebenders arrived, they are attacking !! - Said the chief who was at the door

-Zuko, stay here- Suki ordered

\- You know I won't - he said seeing Suki - are you coming? - He said referring to Sokka

\- of course- he ran, the three of them went to the confrontation

\------------------------------

Okay, this was bad, very bad, it was Zhao, his team was burning the town, the Khyoshi warriors were trying to stop him, Zuko was taking people out of the burning houses, Sokka didn't understand why Suki was telling Zuko not to goal in the fight, he had seen them fight, he was very good and would be useful, the only possibility was that he was in danger or maybe it had to do with the marks he seemed to see on Zuko.

The avatar arrived but, they knew Zhao, that man, he was cruel, he destroyed what he saw, he did not care to burn a town like that he lost or won, as soon as the man saw that he would lose the opportunity he began to run, he began to order that the Soldiers set fire to whatever they saw, everyone was too busy putting out the fire to realize where Zhao was and also where Zuko was.

\----------------------------

Zhao ran, the place was on fire, his warriors being defeated by insignificant children, this was bad in many respects, he entered one of the houses that was not on fire, it was further away than the others, it seemed like a dojo, his men followed him, Then he appeared, a boy, his skin, his repair, he was from the fire nation, he was a traitor but not just anybody, Zhao thought when he saw the boy's eyes, they were black eyes, black as coal, it was the boy, the servant, if the boy attacking could put him as a traitor, but the boy did not move

\- Commander Zhao, from the Cauldron, ex-Jeong Jeong's ward, it's a pleasure to be in your presence- his tone was refined, although a hint of disgust at the end - at least those are the titles I know

\- You are a traitor - said Zhao approaching setting fire in his hand

\- I'm not, without calling you a liar, commander- his tone was almost monotonous- a serious traitor would come and burn a neutral territory

\- You are a child who does not know anything - he approached and put the fire closer, Zuko shuddered

\- Kyoshi Island is neutral and not only that, it is a supplier in an essential point - Zuko breathed- half of the naval navy of our country obtains fish and food from here, they want to break that, that another supplier must be found, one more difficult? - Zhao saw him, Zuko saw his eyes- he wants to de-supply an important part of our army, as soon as the other parts of the island find out they will realize the lack of honor you has- he stood firm- perhaps you wants to dishonor the fire nation? , get out of here and say it was the avatar's fault, say you did not surrender or you resisted- said Zuko trying not to shiver, the heat was very close

-Do you really think saying that will change something? - he bring the flame closer - fucking servant

-People will understand that we are .... you are honorable, that it only stays if they resist, that you will only hurt those who have enemies, that will create a legacy, an honorable commander, but if what I say is true- Zuko approached felt his clothes burning the strings -or maybe what I say will happen?, if you ignores me, the neutral island is revealed, we lose a supplier and hatred spreads - I breathe- I would like to know what the fire lord would think? - He was silent

Zhao snorted annoyed, and brought the fire to his face, Zuko froze but he did not burn it, no, he would do something more "pious" as the boy said to do, he made one of his soldiers knock him out while the boy was he paralyzed, tied him up, and set fire to the dojo, the ex-servant was right, he said that they were retiring, and to be more theatrical he said that he only attacks the one who resists, but he would be pious and even though they have the avatar he would not burn nobody, because he knew that they would not get into the war and he retired, the best part of doing that is when he heard the shout of a warrior and also when he heard someone calling him pious.

\----------------------------

the man was leaving, most of the houses had caught fire, he called it mercy, Suki wanted to go after him when Fuji yelled.

\- The dojo !! - she pointed out, the smoke was burning it wasn't much, they could save it

\- Are you okay Suki? - she turned and saw Sokka

\- Zuko ... - she looked around - where is Zuko? - then everything clicked

\- He's leaving without capturing me that's ... weird- Aang said

-Zuko .. - whispered fear spread- girls to the dojo we must pay that, I think Zuko is there !!! - Before someone followed her she was already running at full speed, she had to arrive

she ran with anger and fear, she wanted not to be right, Zuko became like his brother, Piado would be very angry, she arrived at the dojo, the place still did not fall, the smoke was thick, very thick, Suki did not think and entered the place burned and she took off part of his armor, to go faster and sweat less, Zuko was in a corner, unconscious, tied, she ran the roof threatened to fall, she took it in her hands and ran, she left the place as quickly as possible, She fell into the snow with Zuko, suddenly the fire went out with air, the girls were there, the avatar, she was crying she didn't even notice, then she realized that Zuko was barely breathing

-Zuko is barely breathing- she said almost like a whisper, everyone listened.

\----------------------------

Aang did not know the boy, he had seen him once, but he was lying on the ground, tied, Aang did not understand what was happening

"Zuko is barely breathing," Suki said,

she had tears on her face, he knew how dangerous smoke could be, Zuko maybe had his lungs full of this, he had an idea but it was dangerous, bad, but, it could serve

\- I think I can help-Aang said, Suki and the other warriors saw it- it can be risky

\- Do it - Isamu said - I will not lose my best student

Aang approached Suki who was holding Zuko in his arms, Aang breathed and moved his hands slowly and forward and then everything seemed to stop breathing, a strip of smoke came out of Zuko's mouth, dark smoke, he took everything out, he took it In his hands and pushed him away, Zuko groaned he began to hyperventilate and then he began to breathe normally and he saw Suki, with watery eyes, neither of them knew if from the smoke or the fact of almost dying, then he said a whisper and fainted.

\--------------------------

Suki was holding him in her arms when Aang blew the smoke out of his friend's (brother) lungs, he started to hyperventilate, then he breathed and then he saw her and whispered slowly

\- I'm sorry my lord - he said softly, now Suki wanted to destroy the fire nation

After that they untied him and took him to a safe place, the healers began to bandage and help, Aang and Katara began to gather people and Sokka stayed with her to watch Zuko, Zuko woke up after noon, Sokka tried to distract him by talking so that he does not get up, Suki spoke with the avatar and her companion, the town gave them food, then when she returned with Zuko who had gotten up, Sokka apologized for treating her like a girl and not like a warrior, she replied that she was a warrior and a girl and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the group was retreating, so Zuko went to the bison and made a request, then gave them the '' package '' when he found out that they were going north.

when they left ,Suki sat with Zuko, the doctor said he was fine, but under observation, they both sat down.

\- So, did you make Zhao leave the island? - Suki said as Zuko put his head on his shoulder sitting on the beach, the healer said that they should both get fresh air

\- I convinced him, then he put fire very close to my face and paralyzes me, heknock down me - he said ashamed

\- You shouldn't be embarrassed- she raised her hand up the left side of Zuko's head, felt the scar that went from part of the temple to the back of the skull- being afraid is normal

\- I know- he sighed- do you like Sokka? - Asked looking at Suki with a smile

\- It's cute- she said trying not to blush

\- Did you kiss him? - He asked, smiling more

\- Yes, on the cheek - she said trying not to see Zuko's face

\- only on the cheek- he laughed a little- and you kissed the foam mouth boy - he said laughing

-Don't kiss him !!! - Said screaming and red- we had a coumple of dates, nothing more !!!

\- I understand, I understand - he said trying not to make Suki hit him

\- Did you give him the '' package ''? - Suki asked

\- Yes, that had everything:the stuffed , the scrolls, the knives, Isamu's makeup - he said smiling

\- Why are they talking about me? - Isamu said who was approaching with Fuji

\- we talked about the '' package '' - Suki said with a smile

-Do you think she's real? - Fuji said sitting on the sand

\- I have no idea- Zuko replied

\- I hope it is, I spent a lot of time making him an armor- Suki said

\- I hope you like stuffed - said Fuji

\- I think we should go with you this year to the trip- Suki said looking at Zuko

\- what? - Zuko saw her and took off her shoulder

\- The avatar returned, the fire nation is getting tense, I want to kick people who are like Zhao, they ... the avatar's team are less prepared than us, but they want to help the world, we can go with you, prevent you from getting involved in trouble and help along the way- said Suki seeing the three

We could do it- said Isamu- but what if they attack again?

"They won't. Zuko convinced that guy that attacking us was the worst idea in the world," Suki said proudly

\- I've always wanted to see there more beech of the island- said Fuji

\- It would not be bad to have company- added Zuko

\- Decided I will talk with the others and we will go in groups, when the ship comes all those who want, will go- said Suki happily, whit a smiled

all three smiled back.

\--------------------------

Sokka couldn't resist being curious to know what was in the big bag that Zuko gave them, the only thing he said was quoting the words' '' when you get to the North Pole look for a noblewoman, maybe a princess and tell her boy Golden-eyed sent him the package, '' Sokka wanted to open it, Katara avoided him and Aang with his curiosity said that even if he wanted to, it would be bad to do so because it would be missing Zuko's honor.

\- honor? - Sokka said confused

\- Yes, honor- said Aang who turned to see them- didn't you realize?

\- What thing, Aang? - Katara asked

\- Zuko, it's a name from the fire nation, he's from the fire nation- he said looking at them- his clothes had reddish edges- he said as if that explained everything

\- But he had burns- Sokka said shocked

\- The only thing that surprised me were his eyes ... I had not seen anyone from the fire nation with such dark eyes. - Aang said looking at the horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the gender is changed or there are spelling mistakes or grammatical mistakes


	2. The way to the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group of the Kyoshi warriors are heading to the earth kingdom, the avatar team wants to know what is in the ''package'' and the games of the fire nation have just begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the error of uploading the chapter in Spanish, I didn't realize it

the deck was warm the sun rose slowly, he opened his eyes, he trembled, he was not a firebender but after serving for that man for so long and knowing what would happen if he was late he could never go back to sleep long after the sun come out, except that the conversations with Yue are very interesting, the wood was strange to step on but he got up

\- did you sleep well? - He heard Suki's voice coming out with her tangled hair from the girls' side

\- what happened to your hair? - he said still half asleep while yawning

\- yours is much worse- she said approaching and shaking him hair

\- Yes I know, for some reason I am not a person of morning - he said full with Suki to the bathrooms

\- in one day we will reach land and begin our adventure- said Suki looking at the horizon

\- The adventures sound fun - said Zuko slowly entering the bathroom

\- Do not forget soon we will start the practice - he said laughing as he threw water at his face

\- I know, I'll be soon - he said with a more awake tone and wet his face

\-----------------

-You better do it - the woman's voice was annoying- nobles do not like to wait and worse a princess

\- I'm coming Haruka - he coming out of the palace servants' bathroom

\- It's Mrs. Haruka, besides I'm your boss- he said giving her a comb and some towels- Have you already learned the princess's schedule?

\- Yes, ma'am, in addition to the fact that today there are visits from the princess - the little boy smiled, leaving the tired aside - today Ty-Lee and Mai come

\- What did we say? - the woman hit him on the head, the boy saw her and said something slowly through his teeth

\- Lady Ty-Lee, an apprentice of chi blockers of great descent, and Lady Mai of the high bureaucracy, heir to the territories of the colonies and dominions concerning Omashu 

\- Very good, now hurry up and don't spoil it - she said, pushing him on the shoulder, the boy made a face - is something wrong with your shoulder?

\- No, ma'am - he said moving his eyes and biting his lips

\- really? - She said and under her sleeve she had a burn of the size of a thumb - he make you that? - Said the woman with a tired look- don't let anyone see that and don't even think about letting the princess see it

\- That's what I was going to do - he said coming out of the servants' bathroom.

He hurried through the long corridors to the princess's room, passing some guards who saw him and whispered, but the guards whispered less than the servants, they saw him, at that time he was grateful that the servants' clothes always it would be long if not the whispers would be louder, he opened the door and the princess was awake staring at him

-You're late- she said disdainfully, rising gracefully from her bed.

\- I'm sorry princess Azula, my other master called me last night and I finished my tasks late- he said bowing

\- Talking about your other master - Azula said sitting in her chair, Zuko began to comb her hair - I was sure that now you were just my servant - she said smiling

\- Today I began be just your servant Azula - he said calmly tying the bow and reacting to what he said - I mean, Princess Azula

-I almost thought you weren't your Zuzu- she said with her smile - did you wake up late for talking to the imaginary girl? - Azula said looking through the mirror

\- I didn't lie about the first thing- he said reproaching and finishing putting the tie in its place- but in part, she showed me a teather play

\- her name was ... Yue? - Azula said getting up slowly

\- Yes, her name is Yue, she is a princess like you, she is very pretty, although you are more ... - she began to think about the word without seeing Azula, Azula is frowning- powerful and neat- Azula smiled

-Quick, I have to do my training and then come Mai and Ty-Lee, by the way - I turn looking at him while he held the blankets he was arranging - Ty- Lee doesn't stop bothering to see you

\- really? - He said with a smile, Azula snorted

\- Yes, come on Zuzu I must do my katas to perfection- she said as Zuko opened the door for her

-You always do it perfectly- he said smiling, she smiled and saw it as she saw one of her toys or perhaps as an ally

\--------------------------

\- I know - Fugi said, while Zuko corrected his posture

\- then why don't you make it suitable? - Zuko said seeing how she stood

-I got seasick - she said looking embarrassed

\- We must be attentive to anything - Suki said as she got in front of everyone - we all know the movements that Zuko has taught us for three years and now they will know that they work

\- I'm not a very good teacher - he said, putting himself with the others in the formation

\- Let's start again, training is important and if someone feels nauseous, say so, for letting us come what we dirty we clean it that was the deal with the captain, understood? -Suki said seeing all her warriors, none with makeup and Zuko who had her hair tied up in a high jumpsuit

\- understood!!! - shouted all the warriors

\- you can be silent- said the captain seeing the strange group, he liked them but he really wanted to rest a little

\------------------------

\- Of course - Zuko said taking the tea to the guest entrance of the castle, Azula was waiting for him there

\- tea? - she said with annoyance

\- Tea represents status as much as alcohol - Zuko said and the doors opened

\- Azula !!! - Ty-Lee said throwing himself at Azula

\- Hello- Mai said making a small bow

\- Can you get off me? - Azula said looking at Ty-Lee, she smiled with embarrassment and then turned away and saw Zuko holding the tea and cookies

\- Zuko !!! - She said hugging him, he had to lift everything, miraculously avoiding that something fell

\- It's also good to see you - he said with a smile - the meeting will be in the courtyard of the small pond - he said while Mai watched without saying anything

\- Hi Zuko- she said taking a cookie

\- Let's go to the courtyard - Ty-Lee said doing cartwheels, Mai walked calmly and Azula smiles, Zuko was behind, it was good to be able to talk with people close to him age

the yard was taken care of and the turtle ducks squawked happily, Mai sat down and Ty-Lee wouldn't stop playing when Zuko was finally able to settle the food tray, Ty- Lee took him hostage and started to spin him around, Azula on account of this she began to show his katas, Mai tried not to show impression and Ty-Lee did not hide it by jumping, the conversation was about school and stuff, Zuko never went to school, but the servants taught him to read, although He still remembered what would happen if he made a mistake when reading, it wasn't pretty.

\- And when Azula answered the teacher's question, all the auras of the place changed, Azula was able to make everyone feel things, not all of them pleasant but it was, amanziiiiing- said Ty- Lee making signs

\- I think the teacher is not prepared for that answer- Azula said with pride - perhaps she thinks she could not answer, I have six but I am more intelligent than that old woman- she said satisfactorily

"Don't call her old," said Zuko, who had once seen the woman

-well ,she is a idiot- she said with a smile, Mai laughed a little and then masked that

-It's not his fault that you're a talent - Zuko said trying to defend the teacher

\- But if I ask what are the reasons why we are superior to other nations, even a baby would know that, it's like knowing where to hit- she said and then she saw Zuko who seemed suspicious- you don't know where to hit to make it hurt? - she said

"Nope, the servants don't know, so no one has told me," Ty said, suddenly, "Lee stopped spinning, and hers eyes opened and she took Zuko."

\- That's perfect - Ty-Lee said taking Zuko's hands- I can teach you !! , and I will teach you to paralyze and block chi, like when I did it to see if you were a ben ... - she said realizing how Azula saw her wrong, even Mai regarding the last comment

-That could be useful- Azula said thinking of having a servant like Zuko blocking chi, she asked Zuko as only her servant because she realized that he learned quickly although he was not outstanding in anything, she only had to terrorize him to be faithful to her , but it was not necessary, he was very understanding and helped without asking, and she met him as one of his servants before school started so Zuko could well be her first friend, but the best thing about Zuko was that he was a terrible liar and served the entire royal family despite being only two years older than her.

\- Does that mean I can teach him !! ?? - Ty-Lee said excitedly

\- can I learn to fight? - He said with surprise, nobody would give something so good to a servant, but Azula was special

-Yes, to both of you, you would be more useful knowing how to fight correctly, I have seen you try to imitate the soldiers, training with Ty-Lee should be better - she said making a gesture and smiling fervently although with a hint of malice, that could seem like a deal with the devil for someone other than those two, for those two it was a gift

\- Thank you!!! - they both said smiling

-First put your arm like this- he said putting it in position- attack posture- Zuko put it imitating what he saw Azula, the soldiers and Ozain do- fingers like this and then hits as if the place were hot

\- hot? - Said seeing Ty-Lee, Mai chuckled a little and translated Ty-Lee

\--------------

\- As quickly as possible as if you left it in that place, you will burn, but must be accurate - Zuko said while all the warriors imitated Suki who had been able to handle the technique much better years ago

\- I think it is a time to rest- Suki said smiling- everyone go to change clothes, soon we will arrive at the port and we will separate and we will see each other near the wall of Ba Sing Se - she said while the girls nodded

"So what did you want to tell me?" Suki said approaching Zuko

\- I have some medicinal infusions that will help if you give them something for the weather- he said taking out some bottles

\- The weather? - He said raising his eyebrow and smelling- it smells horrible

\- I know, but avoid that your body is weakened by the drastic changes in the weather, they will go from a cold environment to a very warm one and perhaps for you ardent - he said suddenly taking one of the bottles

\- Does it taste good? - Said seeing how the empty bottle settled

\- This is another thing, it is to have more nutrients, Piado made me promise that I would take it, you know because my body is weaker against germs - he said wiping his mouth

\- You look a little tired, did something happen with Yue? - She said approaching and taking the bag with bottles

\- she wonder if I did something dangerous and I said no and was upset because she realized that I lied to her- he said with a pout

\- Why don't you tell her the stupid thing you did to make Zhao leavethe island? - she said with a smile

\- She will scold me for hours and hours- he said smiling

\- Well, she sees you as a brother, of course if she exists, any sister has the right to scold her brother for being an idiot- she said ruffling him

\- I'm not an idiot, besides I hope can keep the secret that I already sent the '' package '' - he said sticking to the rail of the ship

-You are a bad liar, but even I know you know how to keep secrets- she said laughing, Zuko smiled

\------------------

\- Thank you - the beautiful woman said with her muffled and sad voice

"It is my duty to serve you Lady Ursa," Zuko said, settling the food and taking the other full tray.

\- You are such a nice boy- he said with a melancholic and sad tone

\- Of course my lady - Zuko said trying to get out of the place as fast as he could

-Don't call me Lady- said the woman with empty eyes

-Got it- said he about to leave the room

"What was your name?" She said with a weak smile, Zuko trembled

\- Zu ... Zuko - he said trying to leave the room

\- Wait - the woman lifted her silk clothes brushed the ground with every step she took- that shouldn't be your name, that's the name of a dead man- she grab him by the arm with her long nails

\- I ... - Zuko was paralyzed, the woman's nails were digging deeper into his skin at every moment, the lady saw him with her tearful but empty eyes

\- He did that , right? !! - I scream with anger and hysteria- he make you, he can only create monsters, he only kills, you are rotten ! - The tray he was carrying fell silent and all the food was thrown upside down and his sound mixed with Ursa's scream- he put my away from everything I loved !! , my son was a monster like him and he died by grace of the spirits, my daughter is like him, they are not mine, I do not love them, I hate you, I hate you !!! - the scream was devastating, Zuko fell to the ground, Ursa He took a cup and threw it against the boy on the ground, hit him on the head and all the pieces scattered on the ground- they are all monsters - she said almost in a whisper and dropped, Zuko approached and picked up the pieces of porcelain, approached the woman cautiously, and lifted her hair

-Azula is not a monster -he said while bowing -and I'm sorry about your son -he said, waiting for an answer, the woman began to sob and at one point the guards entered, the other servants and the healers.

\- Go to the showers and clean the blood- Haruka said when she saw the stream of blood that ran through Zuko's head

\- Mrs. Haruka, why does lady Ursa is so sad and angry? - He said looking into the woman's eyes

-... - the woman crouched down and stood at the level of the child's eyes - she lost something she cared about, something she loved, long ago

\- but Azula is still here, she has not left - said Zuko, the woman laughed bitterly

\- Sometimes when you lose something, you forget that you have other things, and ... - the woman wiped Zuko's face a bit- you can't love enough and people get hurt - Zuko saw her for a while and nodded head

\- I understand- he said, he was about to leave and then he turned and saw Haruka- I don't feel bad about not being able to be loved enough- he retired and Haruka was silent and almost sobbed, that child would not reach adulthood with how He was treated by the royal family, except for Princess Azula, everyone mistreated him, it was strange that he was the only servant that Azula never hurt.

\- silly child- she murmured and watched as he disappeared down the hall - abandoned by the spirits

\-----------------------------

\- We finally arrived, I don't understand why we didn't go to the nearest port? - Fugi said removing his makeup

\- Because Zuko is not going to there, besides our goal is to go to Ba Sing Se and we will separate in the great division- Isamu said leaving her store

\- I don't understand why you are heading to Omashu- said Fugi seeing Zuko who was holding his hair in an onion

-I have my orders, the route almost changes every year but there are things that remain, first is to go to your island, then it is Omashu, Si Wong desert, other cities and places in the abbey and back home- Zuko said trying to remember .

\- They are strange places, are you not afraid that they will discover that you are from the fire nation and they will kill you? -said Fugi, looking into his eyes, Zuko looked away

\- The worst things that have happened to me have been in the fire nation - he said releasing a chill

\- Are you telling ghost stories? - Suki said approaching and standing next to Zuko

\- No, we are talking about Zuko's travels- said Fugi who finally had his face clean

\- do you have travel stories? - Suki said raising an eyebrow

\- No, none very interesting, once Master Piado and I faced a group of Gaipa's thugs and again I accidentally got involved with some pirates, I think they still want me dead - he said smiling - after those things Piado told me that Never again will he try such emotional things - he saw the girls, Isamu had a look to believe he was joking, Fugi seemed to analyze what he said and Suki just had a warm laugh

\- facing pirates and thugs since when is it not interesting? - Suki said hitting him on the shoulder

\- I hadn't thought about it - Zuko said in a neutral tone

\- Now it's your turn to speak - Isamu said with a vague smile

-Yeah, well once on one of the trips ... the first year I was on the trips with Piado ... we went near Omashu the trip was tiring and ... the thing is that we had two options, one was to go to the usual path and go around the mountain which was what the teacher planned but .... I met some .... guys .... and I got lost and ended up following them thanks to telling a story about a secret tunnel. ... and ... - Zuko was a lousy narrator but the point was understood, in addition to that that story gave way to Fugi tell the story of Oma and Shu and how their love created the city of Omashu

The night fell and everyone got ready to sleep they would go to Omashu in the morning, Zuko closed his eyes and then there was the crystalline floor, the freshness of the air and that everything was of a light color and then he saw her, she approached with her hair without braids and her nightwear, her eyes were strong blue, her brown skin and her black hair, she was very pretty, Zuko went to her waving, the two sat down and as they already knew the place with their thought they changed their clothes, they smiled.

\- It's nice to see you again Zuko, will you tell me what you're hiding me? - She said with a sweet smile

-That depends, Princess Yue- he said with a gesture, Yue laughed.

-I'll get the truth out of you, my dear friend with golden eyes- she said with a laugh

\- Try it princess - he said laughing happily.

\-----------------------

-we will go to Omashu, it will be a lot of fun

\- I don't think it's helpful but it would be fine, what do you think Sokka- Sokka didn't answer and Katara turned to see her brother who seemed to be touching the bag

\- The content is soft - began to feel and then prodded with something - I withdraw what I said cannot be stuffed animals.

\- Are you going to continue with that? - Katara said fed up, since they had the package he didn't stop wanting to find out what it was

\- We could open it ... - Sokka said with a pleading face

-We won't, Zuko told us that no one should open it - she said exasperated.

\- But he did not say the name of the girl we have to give it to- Sokka said more pleadingly approaching the tie of the bag

\- Aang tell him it's wrong - Katara said, Aang smiled nervously

\- I also want to know what is in the '' package '' - he said in a theatrical tone

-you are immature- she turned and then began to see the '' package '' she was also curious- although we could also open and see and then close it - Katara said with a guilty smile

\- I love you- said Sokka hugging her

untied the knot the three watched carefully when it was untied and inside there was

\- toys and clothes and stuffed animals and ... is that a knife? - Sokka said with more curiosity than before

\- Why would Zuko give this to a girl from the northern water tribe? - Aang said surprised

\- No one is going to talk about the fact that he is from the fire nation and apparently he has a friend in the north? - Sokka said as he watched as Katara closed the package

-or the fact that I didn't try to catch Aang? - added Katara

\- .... Zuko has scars - said Sokka, the avatar and his sister saw him with surprise- burns, on his hands and neck and ... on the temple on the left side of his face, I think his ear is burned, someone hurt him ... - he said and was silent

\- maybe he is a rebel and realized that they must stop the war !! - Aang said enthusiastically, breaking the tension

\- Next time we see him, we should ask him - Sokka said sarcastically

-Do you think there will be a next time? - Katara said, putting the bag on the side of Apa's chair.

\- I think we will see it again, I have a feeling that it will be soon - Aang said happily

\------------------------------------

\- Then we will pass a tunnel under a mountain to go to Omashu? - Suki said looking at the entrance

\- I told you the story last night, it's safe, it's just trusting and ignoring the corny- he said smiling

\- Come on there !! - Fugi entered

-I will prevent Fugi from falling - Isamu said entering

\- What did you say it said in the cave? : '' love is brighters in the dark '' - Suki said with a laugh

\- It's very cheesy - Zuko said going inside with Suki

\- I hope the love of brothers counts - Suki said, hitting him on the shoulder

\- I hate the dark- Zuko said entering

\-------------------------------

_Dear zuzu_

_Piado told me that you were going on a trip alone, I also found out that the avatar returned, don't you dare die this year it could be our chance to put the plan into action, Uncle Iroh has started moving pieces within the games of the court, it also seems that he wants to teach me some techniques, besides that he is going to join the mission to capture the avatar._

_send my regards to Suki and if Yue exists too._

_Ty-Lee misses you and doesn't stop bothering me that I do that exercise to control myself and Mai says don't die. If you find the avatar write me it could be useful._

_postscript: don't get in trouble._

_Princess Azula, bearer of the blue flame, crown princess of the dragon throne, **YOUR OWNER**_

Azula finished the letter and wrote it in code, she gave it to Mai at school and Mai sent it to Ty-Lee, Ty -Lee sent it through the circus mail and arrive at Zuko ready, this year everything seemed to start to get On the go, Azula knew that Zuko was out of luck, she knew that he was loyal to her, she knew that he would not betray her that he would help her get to the throne and she knew something that only four people knew besides her, Zuko is her brother.

\----------------------

\- You seem satisfied- he said with disdain and a little hatred in his voice

\- My favorite children entered the game, I am sure that this time they will achieve their goal in the final, I will teach them to play- said the old man with a smile while holding the fire in his hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more doubts than answers, well yes
> 
> unnecessary scenes, probably yes
> 
> delve into the past and that things change in the canon so that the au was what it is, wait for another chapter
> 
> Seque is a series but I know why this part will have between three or five chapters  
> \---------------------  
> please leave your theories I want comments, I want to know if I confused you


End file.
